steven_10_the_original_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
"I'm not Human or Gem, what I am is a total freak. But since i'm a freak, I can play by my own rules." -Steven Universe Steven "Quartz" Universe is the main character of Steven 10. He made his debut in A Hero's Gem Part 1. He is a Human/Gem hybrid living with the Crystal Gems. He is the son of Greg Universe, a Human. While also being the son of the deceased Rose Quartz, making the boy half Gem. When he turned 10 he not only moved in with the Crystal Gems, but also became the student of Ben Tennyson and received his own Omnitrix. Steven is going to learn to be a real hero, trying to surpass his mother and earn everyone's respect. 'Appearance' Steven is a 10 year old boy, being short, stocky and thick build. He takes after his father's Human genes in terms of his appearance more then his mother, resulting in his body to look mostly Human. However he does have a few noticeable traits from his Gem genes, such as his pink eyes and Rose Quartz Gemstone embedded in his belly button, both of which glows a bright pink whenever he expresses strong emotions. His outfit consists of a light pink tank top with yellow around the edges and collar, while on the center is a yellow star that is pink in the center. He wears blue jean shorts, which are light blue on the bottom. On his feet are light pink sandals with yellow on the soils, and a tinny yellow star on the front. On his right wrist is his Omnitrix, which looks like Ben's first Omnitrix when he was 10 with several differences. Steven's version dark pink, light pink and yellow instead of black, grey and white. His Omnitrix also have a extra metal layer on the bottom, a glowing button on the end and two tubes going around the device flowing with both green and pink energy. The Omnitrix dial is a dark pink with four yellow marks on each side, the hourglass is pink on the sides and green in the center. there are four buttons on the dial, two green and two pink. While in his Omni-Suit Steven has the body figure of a male in his twenties, being as muscular and as tall as Ben. The suit has Steven's basic color scheme, pink, yellow and small traces of green. The head section has the appearance of a helmet, light pink with yellow on the chin and the visor being a crystallized green star. On his shoulders, knees, thighs and forearms is armor completely made out of pink crystal with green energy glowing inside. Around the waist is a pink and yellow metal built, with a Omnitrix shaped buckle made of crystal. On the belly is a green and pink crystal in the shape of a star. The suit has black on the lower legs, arms and neck. The Omni-Suit's version of the Omnitrix has more of a shape similar to Ben's, looking like a gauntlet instead of a watch. The base of the device is totally made out of the pink crystal that the suit's armor is made out of, only with a stronger green glow. There are six long, yellow spikes coming out from the sides and two pink tubes connecting the device to the shoulder of the Omni-Suit. The dial is made of pink crystal, with the hourglass being pink in the center and green on the sides. 'Personality' "The Steven from Steven 10 is unique compared to the other characters, as he is the most different from his canon counterpart. While Steven Universe is happy and childish, Steven 10 is serious and tries to act much older and mature then he really is, or should." '-Semir Ruspic' 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' 'Weaknesses' 'Relationships' 'Chapters In' 'Trivia' Steven Universe Gallery Category:Steven 10 characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human males Category:Gems Category:Hybrids Category:Crystal Gems Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Gem Hybrids